


Like It Was Yesterday

by fluffyquill



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Len is knowledgeable about all things baby, M/M, Metahuman of the Week, PILES of it, Pre-Relationship, at least for Barry and Len, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyquill/pseuds/fluffyquill
Summary: Leonard has a very particular set of skills.  Skills he has acquired over a very long career.  Skills that make him a very smart and dangerous man.But that's not the set of skills that Central City needs right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-relationship; somewhere at the beginning of season two, post episode three, prior to Zoom and Harry’s appearances. Rated for mild language.
> 
> Somehow Len isn’t in jail, and you can pick the reason why. (I’ve actually read some very good works where either he was never arrested, broke out of prison earlier than the Christmas episode, or was found not guilty on grounds of self-defense. Any will work in this scenario.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Before Leonard even set foot out of the elevator onto the sixth floor that led to the S.T.A.R. Labs cortex, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck and his arms prickle. From beyond the closed metal doors, he could hear someone crying.

 

A very _little_ someone.

 

The elevator doors whirred open, and he marched down the hallway steadily towards the sound of an extremely upset child. His instincts yelled at him to run faster, triggering memories of protecting baby Lisa from their menace of a father, but he maintained his casual stride.

 

“Did I miss the announcement that S.T.A.R. Labs is being turned into a daycare center?” he drawled.

 

The trio spun around to face him. Iris West, looking more frazzled than he’d ever seen her, held a wailing infant wearing an overly large S.T.A.R. Labs T-shirt at arm’s length. Ramon and Dr. Snow appeared to be faring no better.

 

“Oh, thank God!” rejoiced the engineer, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

Leonard was taken aback. “Excuse me?”

 

“ _Finally_ , someone who is more adult than we are!” the man exclaimed, coming around the console. “ _Please_ , he hasn’t stopped crying for the past hour!” He made to try and push Leonard forward, but the thief sidestepped him, walking carefully towards Iris. She regarded him warily, but seemed more concerned about the upset child than the threat Captain Cold posed.

 

The baby was probably no more than four or five months old, red in the face and cheeks stained with tears and a runny nose. His little chest heaved with the force of his sobs.

 

“Please Barry – _please_ stop crying,” she begged. Leonard stared at her.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Meta,” all three replied.

 

He huffed under his breath. Of course it was. Taking off his gloves and stuffing them in his pocket, he said, “First off, you’re going to drop him if you keep holding him like that. Give him here.”

 

Briefly, she hesitated.

 

“I promise not to harm him,” he said, meeting Iris’s eyes.

 

Perhaps it was the less than sarcastic tone in his voice, or a testament to her desperation to help her best friend, that the young woman swallowed and carefully handed Barry to him.

 

“Oh, I know,” Leonard sympathized dramatically, hefting his bawling nemesis into his arms. “One minute, you’re the fastest man alive, and the next, some asshole hits you with a reverse aging spell.”

 

“Language!” hissed the doctor.

 

“To be clear,” interrupted Ramon, “The Nanny has reverse aging powers, not magic.”

 

“The Nanny?”

 

“It’s a work in progress.”

 

Barry wailed against Leonard’s chest, his little arms waving in the air as he wiggled in the crook of the man’s arm.

 

“We’ve run the entire gamut of tests and nothing indicates that he should be this upset or in pain,” Dr. Snow explained, exhausted. “No poison, no injuries…”

 

Leonard let his eyes rove over the child, taking in every detail.

 

“Has he eaten?”

 

“He’s been too upset to eat,” she replied, fidgeting with her fingernails, “We tried, and he refuses everything.”

 

His blue-green eyes settled on the T-shirt.

 

“Has he been wearing this the whole time?”

 

“Yeah, it’s all we had available. Why?” asked Iris. Pushing up the sleeve, Leonard ran his thumb over the skin of Barry’s arm.

 

Marching over to the console and grabbing a pad of paper, he said, “There’s a drugstore down the street. I’m going to need one of you to grab me a few things.”

 

~

 

Silence.

 

Blessed. Blissful. Silence.

 

Cisco sighed happily, the final strains of ringing fading from his ears. Baby Barry’s crying could probably rival Pied Piper’s soundwaves. Perhaps even the sound of his obnoxious, pretentious voice.

 

“Cold my man, _you_ are a godsend,” he praised.

 

Snart made a noncommittal noise, gently scooping warm water into a beaker and pouring it over Barry’s chest, rinsing away the lavender-scented soapsuds. It surprised Cisco how _gentle_ the man was with him.

 

“That shirt you gave him may as well have been made of burlap,” Snart groused, keeping Barry sitting upright in the makeshift bathtub with one arm. “You obviously don’t know how sensitive a baby’s skin is.”

 

“None of us have much experience with child care, Captain Obvious,” Cisco retorted.

 

“You’re lucky Barry heals quickly, even if it is just irritated skin. You could see a rash starting to form, but it healed over just quickly enough for you to miss it. But then it just got itchy again.”

 

Barry cooed from his place in the large plastic container, kicking his little feet in the water. For a brief moment, Cisco thought he saw an honest smile on Snart’s face.

 

“How is it you know so much about babies, anyway?”

 

“Lisa told you, didn’t she? That I was the one who raised her.”

 

And that Lewis Snart had been a violent, controlling scumbag who more than deserved the giant icicle Cold had blasted into his chest. Cisco nodded, perching himself atop a lab stool.

 

“Yeah, she did.”

 

Snart ran the cloth over Barry’s face, wiping away the last of the snot and tears. The infant speedster squirmed. The redness had long since faded from the baby's cheeks – which, _oh my god_ , were about as fat as a chipmunk’s.

 

“Haven’t needed to use this skill set in a long time. In any case,” he said, tipping Barry back and supporting his head, “Good to know they’re not rusty.” Barry blinked a little, his arms twitching as Snart slowly poured water over his head to rinse the shampoo out of his hair.

 

“Thanks,” Cisco said, and Snart turned to look at him, lifting a wiggling Barry from the tub and wrapping him in a towel. “I mean it. Thank you. We’re some of the brightest minds in Central City, and we know jack about caring for babies. You really helped us out.”

 

Snart opened his mouth as if to reply, possibly deny the gravity of his assistance, but Barry leaned forward and smacked a wet palm to his chest. The thief paused, turning his attention to the child in his arms, looking like a very affronted cat. Barry simply smiled that gummy baby smile, all rosy cheeks, big green eyes, and the longest damn eyelashes.

 

“See?” Cisco said. “He says thank you too.”

 

Snart scowled.

 

After drying Barry off and getting him into a fresh diaper (and _Madre de Dios_ , the thief made it look as easy as taking apart his cold gun), the two men walked back out into the cortex where Caitlin and Iris were waiting. The supplies that Snart had them procure from the corner drugstore – basic diapers, powder, lotion, baby bottles, pacifiers – had been stuffed into an oversize tote bag.

 

“All better!” Cisco announced, and the two women looked up, smiling. Barry propped himself up against Snart’s shoulder, grabbing at his shirt. His hair, still damp from his bath, stood up every which way.

 

“Oh my godddddd,” Iris giggled, snapping a photo. “I will have the best leverage material on him for _years_!”

 

Barry squealed happily and waved his arms, nearly catching Snart across the face with his chubby fist.

 

“Here you go,” Caitlin said, offering Snart a fresh bottle. “I’ve adjusted the formula to meet Barry’s dietary requirement. He’s probably hungry.”

 

“Thanks.” He dabbed the tip of the rubber nipple against the inside of his wrist and looked up to find the others observing him intently. “What? You have to check the temperature first.”

 

Adjusting Barry in his arms, Snart held him securely against his chest and offered him the bottle. Immediately, the tiny speedster grabbed onto it and stuffed it into his mouth. Soon, the cortex was silent, save for the baby’s soft suckling sounds.

 

“Aww,” Cisco cooed, “Look at him go.” Iris snapped a few more pictures.

 

“He’s probably starving,” Snart observed, “Is one bottle going to be enough?”

 

“It should tide him over for now,” Caitlin explained, “His metabolism is still high, but since he’s not mobile, he won’t need the extra calories that he usually burns while running.”

 

That seemed to satisfy the thief, who had started to gently sway from side to side. Almost like magic, Barry’s eyes began to drift shut. After a few minutes, he was fast asleep, but still nursing at the bottle.

 

“All tuckered out,” Iris whispered. “Probably from all that crying.”

 

Cisco added, “Thank god it’s May. Otherwise he’d be freezing in just the diaper.”

 

“Which reminds me,” Snart said, setting the now empty bottle down. “Ramon, you’re coming with me.”

 

 

 

 

 

“You shop _here_?” Cisco gaped, shutting the taxi door.

 

“When I need new clothes or I run out of laundry detergent, _yes,_ Ramon. I shop here. It’s not like there’s an underground discount retail store for criminals.”

 

“Do you get your groceries here too?”

 

“No, I go to the neighborhood farmer’s market. It’s best to shop local.”

 

He swore that Snart was enjoying this far too much. He half-expected the other shoppers to scatter at the sight of the thief. But without his signature parka, goggles and gun, the man looked like any other Central City citizen in his gray pants and long-sleeved shirt.

 

Shopping with Captain Cold.

 

This was about as surreal as special ordering a taxi fitted with a car seat.

 

 _I don’t_ kid _around when it comes to safety, Ramon._

_Okay, five points to Slytherin for the clever pun._

_Slytherclaw, actually._

 

_Is it crazy that I actually believe you?_

 

Grabbing a red shopping cart, Snart set Barry’s would-be diaper bag inside and shoved it at him. Cisco hissed as it ran over his toes.

 

“Dick,” he muttered under his breath. Rolling his eyes, Snart motioned for him to follow.

 

Sucking gently at a pacifier, Barry remained fast asleep against the man’s chest, still wearing only the diaper. His presence probably helped Snart to blend in. With as much purpose as he displayed on his heists, Snart led Cisco into the baby department, which was a veritable jungle of pastel-hued, cartoon _everything_.

 

“Try to keep up, kid.”

 

“I’m coming!”

 

They just needed enough stuff to last them a few days. Caitlin wasn’t sure how long it would take to reverse the effects of the Nanny’s powers, or if they had some sort of time limit. But still, their cart was filling up quickly: few changes of clothes, more diapers, a blanket or two, a package of washable bibs, burp cloths…

 

“Oh, someone’s out _cold_.”

 

Turning, the two men came face-to-face with one of the employees. “Pauline” read her nametag. A little past middle-aged, she had dark, curly hair and a warm, dimpled smile that vaguely reminded Cisco of his _abuela_. She motioned to Barry.

 

“Long day?” she asked, noticing the infant’s minimalist attire. Behind him, Snart sighed heavily, the very image of a worn-out, single father.

 

“The longest,” he said, “The little guy and I flew down here to surprise my sister, but the airline lost his bag _and_ his carrier car seat, which apparently didn’t make the connecting flight in Coast City.”

 

She winced. Cisco stared.

 

“And to make matters worse, he just spit up on his last clean outfit.”

 

“You _have_ had a long day.”

 

The man shrugged. “So here we are.”

 

“Well, we’ve got everything you may need up until the airline finds your things,” she said with a wide, legitimate smile. “That’s a bad stroke of luck, kiddo.”

 

Snart seemed a bit taken aback at the name, and Cisco stifled a laugh. _Not so funny when_ you’re _the one getting called kid, huh?_

“Well,” Pauline mused, scanning the shelves, “You may wanna start off with a baby wrap to free up your hands. We have a few different versions that – ”

 

“ _Lenny_?”

 

“Lisa!” Cisco squawked, whirling around.

 

Snart looked almost sheepish. “Hey Sis.”

 

Cisco almost didn’t recognize her. Her usual heist-ready gear had been exchanged for a pair of skinny jeans, summertime wedges, and an airy, royal blue blouse with a swarm of golden butterflies printed on the front. Pauline shuffled awkwardly.

 

“Well shoot,” the lady murmured, giving Snart a sympathetic look as Lisa walked up with her own cart. “There goes your surprise.”

 

“Lisa, heyyy…” Cisco said, frantically thinking of a way to salvage the situation.

 

“Cisco, what are _you_ doing here?”

 

“Yeahhhhh, you know how I rescheduled our plans for tonight and it was for a very, _very_ good reason?” he said, giving her somewhat panicked smile.

 

 _Please play along. Please play along_.

 

Lisa nodded suspiciously.

 

“Well _cariña_ , I… was at the airport.” He gestured to the elder Snart. “Picking up your brother and your nephew.”

 

She looked confused. “My…”

 

Pauline took a step back, giving Lisa a clear view of the sleeping child.

 

“Surprise…” Cisco mock-announced. Lisa whipped her head up to meet her brother’s gaze.

 

“Lenny – ”

 

“Sis,” hissed Snart, “I love you dearly, but I swear to God, if you freak out and wake him up after I just got him to sleep, I will end you.”

 

Cisco made an offended face. “Hey! I happen to like your sister in one piece, thank you very much.” Beside him, Lisa smiled and sidled closer. Heat immediately rose to his cheeks.

 

“It’s okay, honey,” she assured him, and _damn,_ the butterflies – brilliant, golden butterflies – in Cisco’s stomach went absolutely apeshit when she took his arm and placed a tender kiss on his lips. “You know my big brother wouldn’t do anything to me. He’s a marshmallow.”

 

“You’re right,” Snart answered, looking a little sour at her display of affection, “I wouldn’t. But your collection of shoes on the other hand…”

 

She frowned. “You wouldn’t _dare_.”

 

“I would.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Trainwreck.”

 

Pauline chuckled a little at their banter. “Well sir, let me know if there’s anything you need. Best of luck to you and your boy.”

 

The minute she was out of earshot, Lisa hissed, “What the _hell_ , Lenny?”

 

“Lisa, I _will_ make good on that threat if you wake him up!”

 

Barry stirred against Snart’s chest, and all three of them froze. When he settled back down, his head lolling over the man’s elbow as he sucked on his pacifier, they relaxed.

 

“I…I didn’t know…” Lisa murmured, reaching out as if to touch the baby and thinking better of it. “You never said…”

 

“He’s not really mine, Lise,” replied Snart. “Ramon and his friends were in a pinch and I just so happened to be the first more experienced adult available.”

 

Lisa raised an eyebrow at Cisco, looking almost…hurt?

 

“He’s not mine!” he exclaimed, waving his hands frantically. “I am nobody’s father yet, thank god.” He sighed. “Listen. Let’s just finish up here and we can explain on the way back, okay?”

 

 

 

 

 

“So that’s Barry?” Lisa asked, helping them carry their bags into the labs a while later. “Your skinny friend from the bar? _That_ Barry?”

 

“Yes, that Barry,” Cisco said.

 

“And this is because of that metahuman running around town?”

 

“How do _you_ know about the Nanny?”

 

“Gossiping barflies. And that’s what you’re calling her?”

 

“Actually, it’s a he.” Cisco clarified. “Childcare isn’t just for ladies.”

 

“While it’s great to hear you say that, sweetie, but shouldn’t the Flash be on the case?”

 

“He is. He’s just… fallen off the radar and we haven’t heard from him.”

 

Thank god the suit was currently soaking in the deep clean sanitizer, otherwise it would have been on the mannequin and the jig would be up.

 

Lisa frowned. “Do you think the Nanny got to him too?”

 

_If only you knew._

 

“Oh god, Cisco,” complained Caitlin as she walked in from the medical bay. “You’ve got Lisa calling him ‘the Nanny’ now?” Since their run-in with Lewis – _may he burn in hell_ – and his thermite bomb – _make that burn for eternity in hell_ – Caitlin’s attitude had softened a bit towards the other woman.

 

The engineer shrugged. “It kinda stuck.”

 

Snart scoffed, setting the baby carrier and diaper bag down. “The Flash’ll be fine, sis. He’ll get in touch when he finds something.”

 

“And is that concern for the Flash I hear in your voice?” Cisco asked, waggling an eyebrow at Lisa. She smirked.

 

“He does good work. Does right by the people of this city. Even if… _they’re_ not so good.” The reference to herself and her brother did not go unnoticed.

 

“Where’s the lovely Miss West?” Snart asked. Caitlin looked at her phone.

 

“She had to run down a lead for her CCPN story. Said she’d be back as soon as she could.” The doctor smiled at him, possibly the most relaxed she’d ever been in his presence. “And you bought a carrier?”

 

“Convertible car seat. Lisa installed it in the backseat of her car.”

 

“Surprisingly easy to put together,” his sister quipped. Cisco smiled. She had assembled the entire thing in a matter of minutes, and when she’d driven them back to the labs, Snart had spent almost the entire car ride looking at Barry who had remained dead to the world.

 

Caitlin eyed their numerous bags. “What all did you guys _buy_?”

 

“Just basics,” Snart clarified. “Some new clothes, but they’ll need to be washed first. And the bibs and blankets. Pretty much anything that will be in prolonged contact with his skin. You don’t want a repeat of this morning.”

 

Both the doctor and the engineer shuddered.

 

“What was this morning?” asked Lisa.

 

“A nightmare,” Caitlin said, “But I’m pretty sure the washing machine is free.”

 

“I got it!” Cisco volunteered, heading down the hall.

 

Lisa beamed, trotting after him with the bags. “I’ll come too!”

 

Her brother frowned, but said nothing as he carefully unbuckled Barry from the carrier.

 

After unloading the pile of clothes onto the table in the laundry room down on the fifth floor, the pair set about removing the tags and tossing them into the large industrial washer.

 

“Hey. Check this out,” Cisco said, showing off one of the onesies to Lisa. It was dark brown, with a gaming stats page listed on the front. “HUMAN – Level 1,” the header read.

 

“Of course you got him that one. It’s kind of perfect,” she said, removing another tag. “Oh noooo – please tell me Lenny was the one who picked this out.” She held it up. This one was pale blue with “Special Snowflake” printed on the front.

 

“It certainly wasn’t me,” Cisco chuckled, “I didn’t see him grab that one. But it has Captain Cold written all over it.”

 

She smiled and ducked her head, her long curls obscuring her face. After they’d loaded everything in and got the machine running, Lisa came up next to him, leaning against the table and listening to the gentle hum of the washer.

 

“He’s changed so much since he met you guys, you know?” she murmured, “At first, it was for the challenge, the thrill. He was never so alive as he was during those first few months.” She pushed a wayward bit of hair out of her face. “But now, even ‘Captain Cold’ is becoming an act. He’s taking steps to being a better man, becoming the hero I always knew him to be.”

 

Cisco smiled. “You’re saying Cold is going native?”

 

“Hanging out with the good guys a lot does that to a man. For years, Lenny was afraid of becoming like our dad.”

 

Gently, he took her hand. “He was _never_ anything like Lewis.”

 

“Thank you,” she said, threading their fingers together. “And, well, look at him now. Helping the Flash. Helping you and your friends with Barry. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look so smitten before.”

 

“Come again?”

 

She cast him a teasing look. “Come on, Cisco. You can’t have missed those heart eyes he was making at Barry in the car.”

 

“To be fair, babies are frikking adorable. _Barry_ is frikking adorable.”

 

Lisa giggled. “I’ll bet you were adorable when you were a baby.”

 

“I’ll have you know I was handsome as hell. My _abuela_ will tell you I used my good looks to get into trouble – and also to get out of it. Be prepared when she shows you the photo album. That woman has a stories for days.”

 

She raised an eyebrow. “Planning on introducing me to your family, Cisco?”

 

He gulped, his cheeks reddening as she leaned in closer. “I dunno. Maybe? Yes? Probably not when my brother is there. You know. Sound good?”

 

“Sounds great,” she whispered, her breath ghosting over his cheek. Closing the distance between them, Lisa captured his lips in her own.

 

It was much like the one they’d shared the last time before she had blazed away on her motorcycle. Soft, and a little teasing. A thank you.

 

The blood in his veins felt like it turned to soda pop, fizzling with bright, infectious energy. He could smell the coconut in her shampoo, could taste the faint trace of coffee on her lips. Her presence felt soothing and somehow so very new, and Cisco wanted to explore more of it. However, Lisa pulled away just enough to whisper, “We should get back upstairs.”

 

“Yeah,” he agreed with a smile. Her eyelashes brushed over his cheek and she pecked him one last time before they gathered their bags and headed back to the elevator.

 

When they arrived back at the cortex, Caitlin was alone at the console.

 

“Where’s – ?” Cisco began to ask. Putting a finger to her lips, Caitlin motioned towards the other end of the room, just outside the med bay door. Both of them had to stifle their giggles. Leonard Snart, _Captain Cold,_ was asleep on one of the spare medical beds with Barry sprawled across his front. His large hand spanned over the baby’s back, keeping him secure. With his cheek smushed against Snart’s chest, Barry breathed deeply, little whooshes of air escaping his lips.

 

“Oh, this is _gold_ ,” Cisco snickered.

 

Biting her lip to contain her laughter, Lisa took a photo.

 

For the next half hour, they quietly worked on investigating more about the Nanny and digging for any other reports about people being shrunk down into their infant state, with a couple of promising tips from Iris. When the timer on Cisco’s watch beeped, signaling the end of the washer’s cycle, he briefly excused himself and trotted down to change the load over. He returned to find the two women conversing over the most recent episode of one of Caitlin’s favorite shows, while Lisa helped the doctor out in the med bay. Cisco felt warmth uncurl in his chest, bringing a smile to his face as he resumed his work.

 

When his watch later beeped again, he loaded all of Barry’s things into a nearby basket and hauled it upstairs. As he walked down the hallway, he heard a familiar male voice call out, “Barry? Anyone here?”

 

Oh _shit._

Cisco dropped the basket and rushed into the cortex, just as Joe pulled his gun from its holster. Before he could place himself in Joe’s way, Cisco heard the familiar whine of the cold gun firing up and turned his attention to origin of the sound.

 

Snart was immediately awake. But what surprised Cisco more than the fact that he’d somehow hidden the cold gun on his person – _seriously man, what the hell?_ – was that he had one arm wrapped protectively around Barry’s tiny body, his large palm cradling the baby’s head. He had also tilted his body slightly, able to roll away and ready to shield Barry from any unfriendly fire. His entire stance reminded Cisco that Snart had spent a good number of years protecting his sister back when she was too young to protect herself.

 

Another whine of a high-powered gun came from the hallway behind them.

 

“Put the gun down, detective.”

 

She was more than capable of defending herself now. Slowly, Lisa entered the room, Caitlin behind her.

 

“Dad!” Iris called, coming in from the elevator hallway. “What are you doing? Put that down!”

 

Snart blinked for a moment, like he was trying to clear a haze from his eyes. His posture relaxed and he lowered his gun when he recognized Joe. However, he kept his arm around Barry.

 

“Oh, it’s just you. Jesus, West. Don’t startle a man like that.”

 

Iris stepped up next to her father. “It’s okay, Dad.”

 

“Explain why the Snarts are here,” the detective ordered.

 

“Like Iris said,” Caitlin stated calmly, “It’s okay. We have a… temporary truce.”

 

Cisco kept his hands held up, trying to allay the tension. Joe still had his gun up, as did Lisa. “Okay, now that we’ve settled that, can we _please_ put the firearms down? We have _little ones present_.”

 

Joe glanced over at Lisa. She smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. Slowly, he holstered his weapon, and she followed suit, still keeping a sharp eye on the older man. From his place on Snart’s chest, Barry snuffled, yawning pinkly before slowly opening his eyes.

 

“Oh no. Are you up already?” Snart asked, peering down at the small child. “Sorry we woke you.”

 

“He did sleep for almost two hours,” Caitlin observed, looking at her watch. “If he naps for too long, he won’t sleep tonight.”

 

Barry whined, rubbing at his face.

 

“Okay, okay,” the man said, getting up from the bed. “Let’s go get you changed and then we’ll get you something to eat.”

 

Joe raised a hand as if to stop them, but Snart interrupted, “Won’t be gone long, detective. We’ll talk once Barry’s freshened up. Not a moment sooner.” With that, he turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

 

The detective gaped at his daughter. “That was _Barry_?”

 

 

 

 

 

Once Snart had returned with Barry, who was now sporting a bib and a clean onesie with little dinosaurs on the front, Joe had been given a highly abridged version of the day’s events that had been slightly edited due to Lisa’s presence. That just outside the courthouse, Iris and Barry had witnessed the Nanny – a man by the name of Aaron Hopper – shrinking two men down into their infant states. Barry had tried to intervene, but ended up meeting the same fate. Panicked, Iris had grabbed her best friend and headed straight for S.T.A.R. Labs.

 

Astonished, though clearly soaking it all in, Joe ran a hand over his head.

 

“This is all so messed up,” he grumbled. “I feel like I just walked into the Twilight Zone.”

 

“Welcome to Central City,” Snart drawled.

 

Barry squealed from his place in the thief’s arms, reaching for the bottle that the man was shaking in his other hand.

 

“Would you like to do the honors, detective?”

 

That was the most oddly phrased parley request Cisco had ever heard. But, Joe merely raised an eyebrow at the other man and held his hands out for his son. Barry fell silent, strangely shy. Caitlin and Iris winced as if to brace themselves for a possible tantrum. However, the baby allowed himself to be held in the crook of Joe’s arm without a fuss. When Joe offered him the bottle, Barry reached for it and calmly began to eat, gazing up at him with his big green eyes.

 

“Wow,” Joe marveled, his posture relaxing. “This brings back memories.”

 

Cisco snapped his fingers. “Which reminds me! Since you’re here – are you cool with taking Barry home with you after you’re done with your shift tonight? Caitlin and I need to try and work on reversing the Nanny’s powers.”

 

“Not a problem,” the detective replied, “But I can’t take him into the station tomorrow. We’ve got several Nanny cases to deal with already, on top of a whole shitload of other work.”

 

“It’s cool; we’ll watch him during the day. Just bring him here before you head in and pick him up on the way home.”

 

“Think of us as a temporary daycare,” Caitlin said.

 

From his place by the door, Snart chuckled under his breath.

 

“What’re you laughing at?” Joe asked.

 

“Nothin.’”

 

The detective gave him a dubious glance, but turned his attention back to Cisco and Caitlin. “Okay, but I don’t have a car seat to take him home in.”

 

“Already got one,” Lisa said with a grin. “It’s in my backseat.”

 

“Clothes?”

 

“In the basket over there,” supplied Cisco.

 

“Diapers?”

 

Snart held up Barry’s bag.

 

“Formula?”

 

Caitlin perked up. “I’ve got some already whipped together. Much better than anything they’ve got at the store.”

 

“All that’s missing is a crib.”

 

“This is a temporary thing, Joe. He’s not gonna need a crib,” Cisco reassured him. “Don’t worry. I’m sure Barry’ll be fine wherever you put him.”

 

“I can’t just put him in his old bed. He’ll roll right off.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

 

Joe grinned, looking down at Barry.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure I will.”

 

~

 

The following morning, Leonard felt a brief flash of unholy glee when West and his daughter showed up at S.T.A.R. Labs looking like neither of them had slept a wink.

 

“Not now Snart,” West growled as they entered the cortex, “I don’t have time for your shit today.”

 

“There’ll be plenty of time for that later,” he replied, “Coffee?”

 

The detective stared at him and the travel cup suddenly in his vision.

 

“Poisoned?”

 

“Not my style. Unless that’s what you call an extra shot of espresso.”

 

West set the carrier down and accepted the cup with a wary eye. “Thanks.”

 

Leonard handed another cup to Iris. “And a grande Americano for the lady.”

 

“Forget whatever I said about you in the past – you’re a lifesaver,” Iris said, groaning with relief at the first taste.

 

“They also brought breakfast sandwiches!” Ramon called from the other end of the cortex. “Hurry up before I decide to eat them all!”

 

“Good morning jelly bean!” Lisa called, clucking her tongue at Barry as she unbuckled him from his carrier. “Look what I got for you!” she said, showing him a bottle. He burbled and squeaked at her, wiggling around excitedly. Grabbing a burp cloth, she tossed it over her shoulder and lifted him into her arms.

 

“Oh yes,” she said, as if he were carrying on a conversation. “Did you really?”

 

Leonard grinned, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate (with mini marshmallows, of course). Lisa usually only took that coddling tone with the diamonds they stole. Deciding discretion was the better part of valor, he didn’t mention it.

 

“This is trippy,” Iris mumbled around her cup.

 

West grunted. “Twilight Zone.”

 

“Did he keep you up all night?” Leonard asked, trying not to smile too widely.

 

Iris snatched up a sausage and cheese bagel. “He was up once every hour.” She took a rather vicious bite. “Evry ohr, on duh ohr.”

 

“I forgot what a night like that felt like,” the detective grumbled. “I’m getting too old for this.”

 

“Well, I gotta get going,” Iris said, looking at the clock on the console dashboard. She kissed her father on the cheek. “Thanks for breakfast, you guys!”

 

“I should probably head out too,” West said, watching her dash for the elevator. “You all gonna be okay?”

 

“It takes a village, right?” asked Ramon. “Well, the village is here.”

 

The detective gave Leonard and Lisa a sidelong glance. “Are you village people too?”

 

“Stayin’ at the YMCA,” Leonard deadpanned.

 

Dr. Snow chortled around her croissant.

 

“Smooooth,” Ramon praised.

 

“I mean, are you planning on sticking around?” asked West, “Come to think of it, why are you sticking around anyway? The both of you are usually into the wind by now.”

 

 _Because the Flash is_ my _opponent, and heaven help us if any of Central City’s other criminals find out that its hero is now a helpless baby. They will be clamoring at the proverbial gates, fighting each other for the honor of cutting him down. And while my sister and I at least have some semblance of morals, many of them will have absolutely no qualms whatsoever in killing a child._

 

“We’re on an extended holiday. We’ve got nowhere pressing to be.”

 

From where she sat at the console, Lisa shrugged. “And I’ve got nothing else on my calendar. Besides,” she cooed at Barry, who was downing the bottle with impressive gusto, “Who could pass up seeing this sweet face?”

 

“Just be careful who you divulge Barry’s condition to,” Leonard warned West, “There are plenty of dirty cops at CCPD who talk. And I know that Mardon is still looking for any possible way to get back at you for killing his brother.”

 

Silence stretched for a moment. Lisa’s grip around Barry tightened a little.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Ramon reassured them, “Caitlin and I are almost there with the cure, and mum’s the word about baby Barry. It’s all cool. Weather Wizard isn’t getting anywhere near him.”

 

“He’s never going to find out,” Leonard amended, an edge of steel to his voice.

 

_And even if he does, he won’t like what’s coming to him if he so much as sneezes in Barry’s direction._

 

West nodded in agreement. “I’ll try not to be gone long. Keep up the search and send me any updates.”

 

Standing at attention, Cisco gave him a salute. “Aye sir!”

 

The man shook his head with a smile, giving Leonard a parting glance on his way out the door. His expression seemed to say, _I’m trusting you on this._

Leonard’s head inclined ever so slightly in response. With the Flash currently out of the picture, the safety of S.T.A.R. Labs and its occupants fell on his shoulders.

 

After West had disappeared into the elevator, Lisa set Barry’s now empty bottle down and hoisted the baby over her shoulder, patting his back gently. Barry hummed and gurgled. He seemed to be amused at how his voice changed with every tap of her hand.

 

“Do you really think Weather Wizard would hurt Barry when he’s like this? Just to get back at Joe?” Dr. Snow asked timidly, offering Barry her finger. He grabbed it, holding it tight in his little fist. Lisa’s face was grave.

 

“I’ve only met him a handful of times, but in our circles, it’s rather well-known that his need for revenge against Detective West is borderline obsessive. Most of them don’t want to attract unnecessary attention to themselves. Partnering up with Mardon and going after a cop is a sure-fire way to land themselves in Iron Heights.”

 

“And the Flash’s no-killing rule still stands,” Leonard added, “If they know what’s good for them.”

 

“Speaking of which,” Lisa interrupted, “The Flash hasn’t been sighted in almost two days. If he’s gone too much longer, Mardon runs the risk of going AWOL, and then we’ll really be up shit creek. Are you sure he’s okay?”

 

“If the Flash doesn’t show up soon, I’ll go look for him myself,” he assured her. “But don’t worry. He’ll be back.”

 

 

 

 

 

They needn’t have worried.

 

The next day, Aaron Hopper was arrested – with a little help from The Boot – outside his ex-girlfriend’s house when he attempted to kidnap their teenage son and revert him back to babyhood. And once West was able to acquire an active sample of Hopper’s DNA, Dr. Snow and Ramon were minutes away to finishing a serum that would reverse the man’s powers.

 

“And this was all because Hopper wanted a do-over with his son?” asked Lisa, sitting on a bench in the hallway and watching her brother walk back and forth.

 

“The bastard shouldn’t have done stupid shit to get himself arrested in the first place,” Leonard growled. “But it’s probably better for his son that he did.”

 

Barry burbled against his shoulder, clearly fighting sleep. His eyelids drooped and his head kept nodding forward.

 

“Don’t fight it, Barry,” Leonard said, his voice low and soothing. “You’ll just be cranky later.” His expression softened and he caressed the back of the baby’s head. Barry’s hair was like soft dandelion fluff beneath his fingers. “Take a nap. You’ll feel better afterwards.”

 

Gently, he swayed back and forth. Rubbing the child’s back, he smiled when Barry’s head dropped to his shoulder. Turning his face, he took in the soft baby scent and the faint puffs of air against his neck as Barry breathed.

 

“He out yet?”

 

Ramon and Snow came out of the med bay, and Leonard felt a vague sinking in his chest.

 

It was like saying goodbye.

 

Which was preposterous.

 

“Yeah. He fell asleep just now.”

 

With a small, sad smile, Snow took Barry from his arms and took him back inside. Leonard sat down next to his sister on the bench and she rested her head against his shoulder.

 

“You did good, Lenny.”

 

“Thanks, sis.”

 

“After this, I’ll buy you a drink.”

 

“What for?”

 

He looked down at her – his intelligent, beautiful baby sister – and she grinned at him, a knowing glint in her eyes.

 

“Because I want to and because I can. Jerk,” she said playfully, resting her head back against his shoulder.

 

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“Trainwreck.”

 

Twenty-seven minutes and forty-one seconds later, Ramon and Snow emerged from the cortex. Leonard and Lisa stood.

 

From behind the two scientists, a tall, lanky young man cautiously walked out, dressed in a set of S.T.A.R. Labs sweats. He looked a bit nervous, his familiar green eyes darting between the two siblings.

 

“H-Hi…” he stammered, his face flushing a little. “Nice to meet you. My name is Barry Allen.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And all this came about because I watched episode 12 of Legends of Tomorrow and saw Leonard Snart holding his widdle baby self like a pro.


End file.
